Mordida
by SunaRen
Summary: "Mihawk mordió hasta eyacular."


**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Lo miró. Tirante era la relación entre ellos en ese momento, Roronoa tenía un carácter irritante y nervioso en varios aspectos. De espaldas a su perfil observador el muchacho, acuclillado frente a una roca sobre la que fregaba su ropa embarrada, desgastada por la ferocidad de las prácticas, parecía sacudirse excitadas sus fibras musculares por un apasionamiento del ánimo. Sus movimientos, si bien mecánicos, los realizaba con brío desmesurado.

Al ojo atento de Dracule Mihawk no se le escapaban las emociones de los hombres. Le extrañaba; no debieran sin embargo molestarle los arranques temperamentales de un joven irascible, más en esos primeros meses, difíciles de llevar para el aprendiz. Chocaban con frecuencia debido a una falta de aceptación por parte del otro de su situación. Mihawk comprendía que a Roronoa no le era grata la derrota, pero no le importaban los buenos o malos días que tuviera éste.

Cuando el rasgar de la tela atravesó el silencio entre ellos y Zoro se detuvo en su hacer, evaluando el excesivo esmero que ponía en el trabajo, el maestro dejó oír su interrogativa.

-¿Pasa algo, Roronoa?-preguntó, con una acariciadora voz de bajo.

Lo contemplaba de soslayo, aprensiva y severa la curiosidad brillaba en su mirada. De pie, la piel nacarada ardiendo desnuda entre las llamas apretadas de la noche, Mihawk terminaba de tender la ropa limpia, colgada de la rama tenebrosa de un árbol sin hojas. Sus botas descansaban sobre una roca aledaña, la tierra sostenía la planta de sus pies.

Podía, quien quisiera, trepar por las salientes duras y sensuales de los huesos que asomaban como cumbre filosa de montaña la carne maciza, tibia, del shichibukai. La precipitación de sus caderas cerraba la deliciosa estreches de esa parte de su cuerpo; la simetría perfecta, apetente, hacía del maestro una figura escultural y sinuosa. No lucía herida alguna.

-Nada-masculló el aprendiz sin mirarlo, arrastrando un timbre plomizo, _nada_ convincente.

Hallados al borde de un lago inmensamente negro, sus pieles los distinguían de la niebla destellando suavidad bajo el reflejo del eterno astro de Kuraigana. Frondoso, lúgubre, el boscaje los acorralaba entre fantasmas de largos dedos y dentudas sombras. Un concierto de insectos removía las profundidades del bosque.

Roronoa permanecía en su postura gacha, el fundoshi se hundía en la raja del trasero, firme, moreno. Era lo único que llevaba puesto.

Mihawk no dijo más. Si el muchacho no quería hablar, obligarlo era inútil. Pasó de él y encaminó sus piernas desvergonzadas hacia el lago. El contorno aguanoso tembló, quebrado por el rumor de la penetración y el pliegue oscuro de las ondas. Al sumergirse, paso a paso, en aquel húmedo abismo, quedó suspendido con medio torso a la vista.

Dracule, maldito shichibukai. Zoro ladeó su rostro, repentina quietud asaltó su inclinada silueta. Furia resaltaban sus pupilas, dilatadas pupilas. Su expresión, cortante y seria. El objeto de su estudio, con los codos alzados y echada su cabeza hacia atrás, salpicó sus cabellos y los peinó de un tirón. Perlas rutilantes dibujaron curvas descendentes a lo largo y ancho del cuerpo viril, recortado abruptamente a la altura de las nalgas, nacientes lunas llenas.

Ese día la arrogancia del shichibukai lo había fastidiado sobremanera. Ese día, todos los días. Como si de un sablazo se tratara, hundió su brazo estirado en el fondo del lago y lo zarandeó en círculos con enérgico ademán. En vez de enjuagar, se diría que estaba ahogando a alguien bajo el agua.

El afortunado de estar en sus pensamientos volteó un semblante indagador por sobre su hombro ante la aspereza del acuoso chasquido, a Roronoa le irritaba hacer la colada. Pero no era eso, lo presentía. Ancladas las rodillas en la orilla, el rostro concentrado, la rudeza. Algo lo molestaba. Pasó de él.

Roronoa, sentado al calor precario de la fogata, no le prestó atención. Apoyado contra la roca que ratos antes le había servido de tabla para refriegue se hallaba sumido en un obstinado mutismo interrumpido por el crepitar de las llamas que contemplaba en recta armonía, sus ropas colgaban del mismo árbol que usara el shichibukai.

Mihawk dio el último paso fuera del agua y se acercó a su morral, enterrado en la oscuridad que no cedía al ígneo anaranjado de la lumbre. Comenzó a repasar la humedad que acarreaba con el toallón del que se apropiara, pero la faena dejó de interesarle cuando el fuego desprendió de sus cuencas ambarinas un brillo intenso. El joven fingió no darse cuenta que tenía puesta en él la fijeza contemplativa del shichibukai.

-Roronoa, ven-expresó, imperativo el acento.

El aludido arqueó una ceja en la dirección en que lo llamaban. ¿Ir?, ¿adónde?. Se irguió pesadamente del suelo, hosco era su humor. Para llegar hasta el otro debía de atravesar la fogata, sus ancas anaranjadas remediaron la distancia y se adentró en la penumbra junto a su maestro.

-¿Qué?-soltó, extendiendo una mirada radar sobre las entrañas del bosque. Debía de haber algo que distinguir entre las formas inasibles, eso pensó. Cuando sintió la palma abierta del shichibukai cerrarse y asir su rostro, su cuerpo fue impulsado hasta chocar su espalda contra el árbol perchero- ¡Dracule!-exclamó, rabiando.

Mihawk contuvo el predecible arranque de tensión, su aprendiz forzó una salida posible de la situación, pero al verse prestamente acorralado se mantuvo estático, imponiendo un silencio punzante entre ellos.

-¿Qué haces?-inquirió, grave. Manifestaba una amenazadora calma.

Ojos de bestia los que se volvían hacia él; Dracule sujetaba con una mano sus muñecas, la otra presionaba el pecho. Marcadas en sus muslos, la piel retraída, las piernas del shichibukai abrían las propias de par en par.

Se inclinó, lo mordió. Mihawk sintió la resistencia, interpretó debidamente la injuria hacia su persona, pero volvió a arremeter. Pellizcaba entre dientes, blancos, purísimos, partes de rostro, de piel; caliente y suave, la juventud se enredaba en su boca. Mordía las comisuras, la mejilla; lamía la nariz, los labios sellados. Plantó huellas hambrientas en la expresión indignada del ex cazador.

Aprisionó el mentón y lo forzó. Roronoa entreabrió la boca, pero no introdujo la lengua. Rastrilló su dentadura, hirió las encías y embebió su gula en la cara interior de los labios, calcinante, salivosa.

Zoro retrocedió en un envión especialmente violento de su cabeza.

-¿¡Qué te pasa, bastardo!?-escupió, bramando.

Dracule lo observó, detenido. Impertérrito, sensual.

-¿Qué te pasa a ti, Roronoa?-La voz, sedosa.

Y comprendió que la pregunta tenía una respuesta. Abrió los párpados de la sorpresa, desvió la cara. Le fastidiaba. Negarlo no podía. Zoro tardó unos instantes antes de dirigirse al otro con aplacado rencor en el semblante severo. Dijo:

-Me desagradas.

La declarada sinceridad de su ego hizo reír al shichibukai. El eco de la carcajada vibró en la espesura opaca de Kuraigana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Esfínter apretado, posesivo. Al borde del lago los cuerpos se ceñían a la vehemencia del encuentro. Ladeado, pegado a la espalda firme, poseyendo la verde cabellera y tirando de ella, Mihawk apretaba contra sí el cuerpo resbaladizo. Su mano libre mantenía alzada la pierna del muchacho y lo penetraba por detrás, facilitado el acceso. Ahogado roce, fiero estremecimiento.

La fogata crepitaba tenuemente, a esa hora de la noche los insectos coreaban con estridencia.

Dracule gemía con ímpetu provocador e inconfundible timbre masculino contra su oreja, roja de las mordeduras. El aprendiz, el brazo extendido hacia atrás, se aferraba al cuello poderoso y lo marcaba con sus dedos, sus uñas, su calentura. La piel inmaculada del shichibukai destacaba, corrompida su tersura. Y entre los rastros hundidos del cuello, Zoro succionó, sondeó la carne hasta hallarse en la curva exquisita del mentón.

Sacudidos, enrojecidos, transpirados. Marcados.

Mihawk mordió hasta eyacular.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los arcos ojivales de la ventana enmarcaban la silueta torcida de las montañas. Pellona observaba la oscuridad asida a la cortina, de terciopelo carmesí y cordones dorados. Se encontraba en la sala del comedor.

-Esos estúpidos espadachines…-farfulló.

Tras ella, una larga mesa brillaba por su desnudes. A la cabecera distintas fuentes se hallaban servidas, pero el plato de la muchacha estaba a medio terminar.

Cuando volvieran, les echaría la bronca.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
